Bowser
''"YOU MADE A BAD MOVE!! RRRRRGGGHHHH!!" '~ Bowser when someone makes a wrong move '''King Bowser Koopa is one of the main antagonists on LuigiFan00001's channel, one of Mario's archenemies, and a recurring antagonist on Super Plush Mario. He is also a recurring member of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Seasons 1 and 3. In Season 3, he was allied alongside with Scrooge McDuck, Terence and Wario as the Greedy Grumps Alliance. Appearance Bowser is a large Koopa Troopa. He has orange hair, two large horns and five spiked wristbands. He also has a large green shell with ten spikes on it. Bowser also has a small spike on his tail. Personality This hot-tempered king of koopas will stop at nothing to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and/or win Princess Peach's heart. (Though in later in the channel he develops a love interest in Rosalina.) Of course there are other times when he comes off as adorkable and silly, such as when he's around any girl he sees (mainly being Peach or Rosalina), or messing around in general. Despite his aggravations, he strives to be the best that he can be, and plotting and scheming isn't all he can do, since he also has to take care of eight children (seven of them being six nephews and one niece), even if there are times when he doesn't want to take care of them, but he's gotta. He doesn't want to team up with a lot of heroes, but if there's any other villain who's willing to take him on or so, he'll be sure he makes them sorry that they messed with him. Background Originally a young baby dropped off by a stork. Young Bowser Koopa was raised by Kamek. Episode Appearances * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Seasons 1 and 3 (up until his elimination in Episode 34) * Super Plush Mario (Main "Antagonist") * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Plumbers vs. Zombies * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special Quotes "SORRY I'M LATE EVERYBODY." "Yaaaay." (Beheeyem: You idiot, we all have immunity!) "Nooooo." "SLAMMA-JAMMA!" ~ Using his ground pound move "The Doom Cave... and that's where bad kids go." "Contact me in 5 years and you'll be in it." "I dunno, just like... what if our lives are being controlled right now by someone? I mean what if our lives are just controlled by some big puppet master? Who's just waiting for us to get all the balls in the line. ... Or even worse, he could walk on all of us at once!" "Haha! I'm proud of you Mario, you were gonna be a big-time bad guy, just like yours truly... and then you went and become a goody-two-shoes pansy again! Ha ha! Stupid Mario." "Who's that guy?" "OHHHH! Sucks to be you! You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD~! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "RRRRR STOP! STOP!!" "Wow you're really tall." "I'm a very pretty lady." "Name's Bowser, baby! A name you're never gonna forget!" "Aw yeah! Time to deliver some justice, again! ... I can't believe I just say the J word!" "ROSIE NOOOO!!" "LUFRUCKI!!" "I'M GONNA DIE!! RGGGHHH!!" "Oh well that's too bad. Because the last I checked, my army was a LITTLE picky when it comes to that kind of stuff. Oh wait a minute, are you guys captured again!? Wow, that's unfortunate! It sure is a shame too, I was playing a nice, fair game, but nope! Now I gotta play dirty!" "I rest my case, I win." "Welcome to the hideout, we got fun and games." Trivia * As of recent, he seems to be developing a love interest towards Rosalina. * Bowser was the first host of a show on LuigiFan's channel. He was host of Total Pokemon Island. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Reptiles Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Rulers Category:Fire Elementals Category:Koopa Troop Category:Final Bosses Category:In Love Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Leaders Category:League of Villainy Category:Experiments Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Guest Stars Category:Strong Characters Category:Team Regice Category:43 Chars Category:Greedy Grumps Alliance